


Honestly

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Honor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: Sportacus is giving his partner a rest from his troublesome brothers, but how can he keep them from bringing chaos to LazyTown and his family?Part of the Handshakes universe in my SportaRobbie Drabbles. Memefriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the today, the amazing livestream of Stefan Karl, I have made added a chapter into my domestic world of Handshakes. It’s probably going to be a lot shorter and with a lot less feels and aims then Handshakes and the next instalment but I had to do something to honour the day. Memefriends!!!! Hehe!

“Honestly, they are the worst.” Robbie moaned into his pillow.

Sportacus had heard this comment and variations for the last week, Sportacus had suggested cancelling but Robbie had always glared and said he couldn't cancel and then Robbie just moaned and groaned louder. Sportacus figured out it Robbie probably just wanted Sportacus to listen to him. But with Tobias, Robert and Fabian, (better known as Tobbie, Bobbie and Flobbie Rotten), coming tomorrow Sportacus had to figure out the game plan. “They’re your brothers, they can’t be that bad.” 

Robbie groaned louder and Sportacus snaked his hands under Robbie’s shirt, giving him a small tickle. Robbie started to wriggle and slapped his hand away "Noooo." he moaned, Sportacus went snuck his hands back in with more determination, jumping on Robbie’s back and attacking the other man with back kisses and light tickles, “Ohmygodstop!” Robbie laughed, holding his sides. 

“Not until you tell me the real problem.” Sportacus laughed and kissed his ears.

“Never.” Robbie laughed, buckling under the twisting body above him. Sportacus was very flexible and had managed to wrap himself around the other man and was holding down one of Robbie’s arms and one leg, still tickling Robbie. Robbie was laughing so hard and it was making Sportacus laugh harder, “Stop stop, I will never tell you.”

“I will never let you go then.” And Sportacus gave him a little nibble on his earlobe before blowing a raspberry into his neck.

Robbie had laughter tears coming down his bright red cheeks, “Oh my god, you are the worst. Fine fine!” Sportacus stopped tickling him but held him, Robbie the little spoon and Sportacus the big spoon (an amusing sight but Robbie liked the comfort), before Robbie turned around and just snuggled into Sportacus’ bare chest. He was so damn fit it was ridiculous, Robbie thought, “My brothers are some of the most….frustrating people you will ever meet.” Robbie banged his head into Sportacus’ chest, just once, before nuzzling it. “They annoy me to no end, we were closer when we were younger but...but I just can’t handle them right now, not with the whole thing with Ella”

Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie, he knew too well what was happening with Ella. He and Stephanie were all too happy to help when needed but Robbie said he needed to do this whole Ella business by himself, but a shoulder to lean on and dinner and games were always wanted. “How about I look out for your brothers. Keep them entertained.”

Robbie looked up at him, “Would you? I wouldn’t ask but there is so much to do…that bitch.”

“Robbie-” Sportacus warned him, Robbie had the decency to look ashamed at the swear word but a heavy make out session with heavy petting wasn’t the best punishment. Sportacus was trying to break him of that swearing habit, like he had slowly broken the smoking habit. Was taking on three terrible brothers going to be as bad as Robbie said? If being with Robbie was this easy then his brothers were no problem. 

 

 

Sportacus was overwhelmed with Flobbie, Tobbie and Bobbie. Sportacus was trying his best to show them around the town but it was getting more challenging each second. Tobbie was flirting with anything that moved and getting slapped down pretty hard, Bobbie was accidentally destroying property by just walking and talking, and Sportacus couldn’t even get Flobbie to talk or converse with him. He tried everything, going to a restaurant for breakfast, showing them the local sites, taking them to the gym, making them sit still! But nothing was working, they were accident prone, flirting, bumbling machines! No wonder Robbie was so frustrated. It was driving Sportacus up the wall trying to find something to do that wouldn’t accidentally kill one of them or himself.

Several times he reached for his phone to call Robbie to ask for help but he stopped, Robbie needed to focus on Ella. Sportacus could handle 3 grown men.

He raised a little girl by himself for almost 6 and a half years, why was this so much harder? Sportacus was walking the small group through the park when he saw Stephanie with her friends on the sports field. “Stephanie! Hello!”

“Dad!” Stephanie ran over and Sportacus started towards her and he didn't notice his body flipping and turning through the air, usually he wouldn’t be so showy but he was so happy to see someone he loved and someone normal he couldn’t help it. Sportacus ran, jumped and flipped to the wall separating them, he go to the wall and using the short height of the wall as a vault he did a triple somersault and landed perfectly. Stephanie’s friends were getting used to the extravagant actions of Sportacus but were gasping still. Stephanie ran to her father and gave him a huge hug, “What are you doing here?”

“I was showing your uncles around.”

“Oh, where are they?”

Sportacus felt silly and turned back, but for once all three men were together, and not messing anything up. They were astonished at the great feat Sportacus had accomplished, Sportacus leaned down to his daughter, “I think I finally got to them Steph.”

She just giggled and ran around the wall to greet her uncles, Sportacus running after her, “Hey Uncle Bobbie, Uncle Tobbie, Uncle Flobbie.”

They all nodded dumbly, pointing at Sportacus. “How did ya do that Sportacuas.” Bobbie asked, accent pouring out. 

Stephanie and him both looked at each other before winking, “Lots of practice, plenty of exercise and lots of Sportscandy. It can help you do anything you want.” Stephanie smiled.

Flobbie nodded and pointed at the game, “Hey, uh, yeah can we join in ya game.” Sportacus jumped back a little as the silent man actually spoke. 

“Yeah yeah,” Tobbie agreed, “That looks like that, uh, exercise.”

“Sure! There’s lots of room for new friends.” Stephanie took her closest uncle by the hand and bought them over to play. She explained the rules of soccer and pretty soon the Rotten brothers were having the time of their life, it was almost like they had never played a game before. Sportacus, for once, didn’t join. He was so exhausted from the day that he just enjoyed watching Stephanie play. He didn’t understand the Rotten brothers at all but he did understand Robbie, he could see why Robbie was so annoyed with them. Robbie was a different man to who Sportacus met over a year ago, _that_ Robbie was cruel and mean and an overall grump. The old Robbie was the exact kind of person the three Rotten brothers would have looked up to and now that they had lost their leader and their big brother they were at a loss for what to do. This new Robbie didn’t want to make time for the old life he had. But maybe Sportacus and Stephanie needed to help him do this, Robbie couldn’t care for his little brothers all his life but Sportacus could care for Robbie for the rest of _his_ life. Making sure Robbie’s brothers had a better attitude towards life was part of that, it would make Robbie happier, Sportacus knew that for sure.

It was so strange that this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t seen Steph at the park. The brothers were now fully participating in the game, it was amazing to see the smiles on their faces, Robbie was definitely their brother. “Hey.” Sportacus looked over his shoulder and saw Robbie, cup of soup in his hand and briefcase in the other, he totally forgot this is where Robbie had lunch sometimes. Robbie looked at the game strangely. “Whaaaat’s going on?”

Sportacus just rubbed his chin and smiled at his partner, “Honestly, I couldn’t even tell you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was very quick but hope you like it and the next part of this story should be up tomorrow...Australian time.  
> Best Day Ever.


End file.
